


Truth or Dare Chapter One

by Alixander



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Post, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixander/pseuds/Alixander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their trip to Denver Alex is trying to wrap his mind around the fact a meer high school-er won 1st place at a collage competition. In the back of the bus Alex, Jack, Ling-ling, and some others start playing games such as, Kill-marry-fuck, would you rather, and truth or dare. It escalates rather quickly as people slowly start to fall asleep. Alex and Jack's relationship has just started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare Chapter One

Jack x Alex

(Warning: these characters are completely my own not belonging to any fandom. Based off myself and a close friend of mine. Both of the characters are of descent age. No hate please.)

It was on the bus ride back home from speech contest, Both Jack and Alex where in the back seats of the bus. Alex leans over to jack and asks quietly, “Do you really think I deserve winning first place? I don’t feel like I did all that good, those collage kids did so much better, I think” Jack looks over at Alex his green eyes dark behind the rims of his square glasses frames, “Dude seriously just get it threw your head you did fucking great and you deserve what you got, you put those dumb collage show off’s in their places.” He looks back out the window not giving Alex the chance to comment.  
\-----Later that night--------------  
Ling-ling, Mikey, Delayna, Jerryn, and Two other girls had come to the back and joined Alex and Jack. They all started to laugh and Ling-ling made a suggestion to play games to keep it interesting as all the chaperons had fallen asleep. Would-you-rather. It was a fun game till Delayna and Jerryn fell asleep. Mikey wanted to play Kill-Marry-Fuck. Sadly Mikey quickly fell asleep and Alex got killed four time, while Jack got chose to be fucked seven times. The two other girls decided they where tired and curled up and passed out. Ling-Ling, Alex and Jack where the only three awake aside from the bus driver up at the front of the bus. Ling-ling turned around with a wicked look.  
“Lets play Truth or Dare!” Alex and Jack looked at her suspiciously but agreed any way. Jack got first go.  
“Ling-ling, Lick Alex’s arm from finger to elbow” Ling looked disgusted, her being a germaphobe found this revolting. But in the spirit of the game did the action hesitantly. Then it was Alex, being slightly more innocent then the rest of their fellow game players. Asked Jack ‘Truth or dare’ Jack wanting to see Alex’s darker side chose Dare. Not expecting the next thing to leave Alex’s mouth, his reply came as a huge shock to both Jack and Ling-ling.  
“I dare you to kiss me” Alex said it with a straight face. Alex was not single, so him asking such a question was way out of character. But secretly Jack had wanted to kiss Alex for a while, but had never said anything because Alex’s boyfriend Jasper was a scary ass motherfucker. But Jasper wasn’t able to go on this trip, because his football try-outs where the same weekend. Jack leaned forward and gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek. But that’s not what Alex wanted; he reached up and pulled Jack into a full out on the lips kiss. This shocked Jack and caused him to be unable to pull away from this situation. Ling-ling quietly cheered them on. Finally Jack regained some control of himself and he couldn’t help but kiss back. Alex pulled back first blushing at his abrupt action. Jack’s eyes turn dark as he looks at Alex over his frames. Ling-ling draws their attention by clearing her throat. Both of the males turn to look at a grinning Ling-ling.  
“My turn boys, Alex Truth or Dare?” Alex was scared to wimp out in front of Jack, but he was scared of what that grin on Ling-lings face was for.  
“Dare” He grew a pair and figured it was worth finding out. Ling-lings smile only got wider.  
“I dare you to blow Jack. Right here right now.” Jack looks at Ling with shock carved onto his face.  
“Ling that's stepping over the line!” But without warning Alex reaches out and picks up the hem of Jack’s shirt. Alex was unable to make eye contact with anyone, Ling-ling gasped and started bouncing in her seat with anticipation of the show she was about to witness. Slowly Alex starts undoing the button to Jack’s pant, causing a shiver to run up his spine.  
“Go on Alex, don’t hold back.” Ling said from her seat, eyes wide with anticipation.  
“Ling don't encourage this.” Alex looks into Jacks eyes, his full of want. Alex had adrenaline running threw his veins, he didn’t know what made him do such acts maybe it was the fact Jasper, his boyfriend, had told him that he didn’t know if there relationship was working anymore. So technically Alex was single and this wasn’t cheating. Alex leans up and kisses Jack, pushing his against the window and undoes his pants all the way wiggling them down. Ling giggles and Jack glares at her, ”This is a private show Ling mind your own business” Ling pouts and turns around crossing her arms and harrumphing against the back of her seat. Alex grins and leans down closer to Jacks lap rubbing him threw his boxers. Jack leaned his head back at the immense pleasure Alex was causing him. Quickly Jacks boxers where removed and the cold night air hit his dick. A shiver ran up Jack’s back as he looks down at Alex hovering above his hardened member. Alex gave the head a quick lick before exploring his length with his nimble tongue. Eliciting breathy moans from Jack’s mouth. With no warning Alex seizes Jack’s cock and took it in to his mouth. Deep-throating Jack’s cock made Alex even harder then before, Alex started bobbing up and down feeling Jack’s head hitting the back of his throat. Moaning around Jack, sent shivers threw his spine and caused Jack to shake. Jack grabbed a handful of Alex’s red locks and thrust up into his mouth causing a muffled moan to leave his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave notes and (kind) critiques. My first submitted story ever :) hope you like.


End file.
